


Touchdown Misha!

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes football, Misha can care less. Misha teases Jensen and in return Jensen ignores him. Misha decides to test Jensen's will power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown Misha!

“Oh c’mon! What the hell was that?”

Misha looked up from his phone, inwardly laughing as Jensen yelled at the TV screen. “Y’know, it’s just a game right?”

“Shut up!” Jensen pointed a finger in his direction, eyes never leaving the screen.

Oh football. Misha didn’t hate football but he certainly wasn’t as invested in the sport as his co-stars. He usually tuned Jared and Jensen out once they started talking about their Cowboys and how their season’s been going and blah blah blah at some point he stopped listening. Normally he doesn’t watch any games but he was bored, and now here he is. Here they are, just the two of them, watching the game at Jensen’s. And he’s still bored.

“If the game upsets you so much, we should just change it. Watch something else.” He looked at the score, “Obviously they’re not gonna win.” There was no way the Cowboys were going to win with the way they’ve been playing.

“Hey man, ya never know,” Jensen sat back down. “Anything can happen.”

“Right, sure. Some sport miracle or some shit.” Jensen rolled his eyes and said nothing. “Let’s make this interesting then.”

“Oh? How?” “Every time someone gets tackled, we take a shot.”

“Ha! You’re fucking crazy. We’d be drunk so damn fast.”

“That’s the point because this game sucks.” Misha grinned, only to smile brighter when Jensen scowled.

“You can leave y’know, if you’re that bored,” Jensen huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Aw you’re cute when you pout,” He couldn’t help but tease. “You’re gonna look so gosh darn cute when the Cowboys lose.” Yeah he wasn’t gonna stop teasing now, it was more entertaining than the game.

“Fuck you man. I’m just gonna pretend you’re not here.” Jensen’s eyes locked on the screen once again.

He sat back and watched the other man as the game continued. Jensen grunted and clenched his fists every time there was a bad play.

“Jensen,” No response. “Jensen,” Misha repeated, nothing. “Jensen,” He was actually serious, Jensen was really going to ignore him.

Standing up, he walked over and sat next to his co-star. “Jensen,” not even an eye batted his way.

Alright, seems like it’ll take a lot more to get his friend’s attention. He wasn’t bored anymore, he had his own little game to play. He always did love a challenge. He placed his hand gently on Jensen’s thigh, letting it rest there. The other man’s breath hitched but he still watched the game. His thumb made circles and Jensen held strong and continued to ignore him. He inched his hand higher, noticing Jensen’s hands fisting the couch cushion.

“Jensen,” he whispered in his ear. Fucker still ignored him, he was just gonna have to up the ante. Sinking down to the floor, he kneeled in front of Jensen, his fingers splaying along his muscular thighs.

“Misha?” Jensen looked down at him.

“Just watch your game. I’m not even here remember?”

Misha was surprised when Jensen’s eyes once again found the screen. His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Jensen’s jeans. Reaching inside, he wrapped his hand around Jensen’s now growing erection. His hand moved with feather like strokes. His motions were still restricted from the confides of the jeans, and with eyes never leaving the screen, Jensen lifted his hips up, allowing Misha to pull the clothing down to mid thigh. Misha groaned when he saw Jensen’s cock already leaking with pre-come. Wrapping his hand around the base, he leaned forward and licked the drop of pre-come.

“Sh-shit,” Jensen threw his head back.

Looking back, Misha saw a down Cowboy. It was unclear if that was meant for him or the game. Either way it didn’t matter, he was just getting started. He took the head into his mouth and gently suckled, tonguing the slit.

“Oh god,” Jensen pounded a fist to the couch.

Misha began a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down on Jensen’s length, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The grunts and groans from his friend only encouraged him. With a wet pop he pulled off, “I love how you feel in my mouth,” Misha flicked his thumb across the head.

“Ugh, you idiot,” Jensen panted at the screen.

“Taste so fucking good,” he licked from base to tip.

“Damnit,” Jensen fisted his hair.

“So hard,” he gave the length a firm squeeze.

“C’mon, c’mon, ugh, c’mon,” Jensen’s eyes were still glued to the screen but he tried to fuck up into Misha’s hand.

Smirking, Misha took Jensen back into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and starting a relentless pace, desperate to know how fast he could make the other man come. He brought one hand down to fondle Jensen’s balls, letting his blunt nail scrape the sensitive skin.

“Ahhh,” the hand in Misha’s hair tightened.

With determination, Misha went down further and felt Jensen hit the back of his throat, he swallowed around the head.

“Shit shit shit shiiit, Fuuuuckkk, Misha,” Jensen came down his throat and he swallowed every last drop.

“So did they win?” Misha panted and looked at the score, wiping his mouth and chin.

“No,” Jensen stood and brought him to stand along with him.

“Oh, well,” he stuttered when Jensen rubbed his hard cock through his jeans.

“C’mon, let’s go finished this in the bedroom.”

“Alright.” They walked down the hall. “Touchdown Misha!”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”


End file.
